My Beautiful Snow White
by YuriFan300
Summary: Sayuki is sick with a weak body condition since she was born, but she doesn't want to tell anyone. So she relies on Rikka to keep it a secret. Inspired by Kaori Sakuragi from "Strawberry Panic" episode 19.
1. Secrets

**My Beautiful Snow White**

**Pairing: Rikka x Sayuki**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any or it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. This is probably my second Rikka x Sayuki story and first tragedy fanfic, so this can be quite depressing for those who read this. To be honest, I thought of Sayuki being a sickly girl, though she's really not, so I thought I would write a little something like this. This idea was in my head for a long time, by the way, probably inspired by a character named Kaori Sakuragi from "Strawberry Panic". So please, enjoy the story!**

_"So can you promise, Rikka-san?"_

_"I . . . I promise."_

How long has it been? Rikka wanted to ask herself. She wanted to say it was a couple of days ago, but in reality, it's already been a few months. Ever since her girlfriend, Sayuki, told her about her condition, she's not been herself lately. Now she has to keep this a secret from everyone else, which is something she's not used to doing. Rikka's doing a pretty good job so far, but sometimes, she feels like she wants to let it all out because she's worried about Sayuki.

One bright sunny morning, Rikka meets Sayuki by the lobby at her apartment, bag in hand and a smile on her face.

"You ready to go, Sayuki-san?"

"I'm ready when you are, Rikka-san!"

"Let's go!"

Holding hands, Rikka and Sayuki start walking together to St. Michael's School for Girls. Today is a beautiful day for a walk in the neighborhood and even the birds are chirping. Rikka looks up at the nice sky with a smile.

"Hey, hey, Rikka-san!" Sayuki says excitedly. "One of our classmates told me something interesting!"

"What is it, Sayuki-san?"

"Well, she told me that there's a grand opening of a new bakery at the mall tomorrow. Maybe you and I can be the first to experience it."

Rikka nods. "Yes. I would totally like that."

"Great! The opening starts at 7:00 . . . oh, but we have school tomorrow." Sayuki's exoression changes to a pout.

"Don't worry," Rikka assures her. "We can go after school if you want."

"Yes! That's perfect!" She wraps her arms around her lover. "I love you, Rikka-san!"

"U-um, Sayuki-san," Rikka stutters as she checks her surroundings to make sure no one is watching.

Sayuki, on the other hand, continues to cuddle with her girlfriend, regardless of where they are. She didn't even stop until they were halfway to school and resume holding Rikka's hand the rest of the way while Rikka is blushing from embarrassment.

* * *

By the time they get to school, Rikka spots someone familiar by the entrance.

"Risa-nee! Good morning!" Rikka greets.

"Oh, good morning, Rikka and Sayuki-san," Risa greets back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Sayuki-san was telling me about this new bakery that's opening at the mall tomorrow," Rikka explains. "Do you want to join us?"

Risa's eyes widen in excitement. "A new bakery at the mall? Yes! I would love to join you! I'll have to let Miya know, too."

Without thinking, Rikka takes Risa's hands in her own. "Oh, that's awesome! Thank you, Risa-nee!"

"Ahem!"

Rikka and Risa gasp as they turn their heads to a certain blue haired girl, standing there with her hands on her hips and eyes fuming with jealousy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Miya says. "But if you're planning to do things with my Risa, it ain't happening!"

"N-no! Miya-sama, you've got it all wrong!" Rikka tries to explain.

"Yeah right," Miya scoffs. "I can see how happy you were when you were touching Risa's hands with glee. Only _I _can touch Risa, no one else."

Rikka hides behind her childhood friend while Risa blushes bright red.

"M-Miya!"

"Waaaahhh! Risa-nee, she scares me!" Rikka wails.

This only gets Miya even more jealous and her eyes are staring down at Rikka like daggers.

"If you think Risa can protect you from me," Miya says as she quickly snatches her lover from Rikka and links her arm around Risa's. "You thought wrong!"

'Miya, stop!" Risa cries. "Rikka's only telling me about going to the grand opening at a bakery in the mall tomorrow and is planning to take both of us to the opening."

"Yes!" Sayuki agrees. "We could have our double date there, too!"

Miya hesitates for a bit before loosening her grip. "A double date, you say?"

"Y-yes," Rikka says. "So, will you come?"

"Of course," Risa says.

"As long as I'm with Risa, I'm fine with it," Miya adds.

"Great!" Sayuki clasps her hands together happily. "We'll meet together by the school gate tomorrow after school!"

Risa and Miya nod as the bell rings and both of them part ways to get to their classes. Rikka and Sayuki start to walk to class when Sayuki suddenly stops and breaths heavily while holding her chest. Rikka takes notice and knows that it's a bad sign.

"Are you alright, Sayuki-san?"

"I'm fine," Sayuki says while trying to smile.

"If you aren't feeling well, we can just-"

"I said I'm fine!" Sayuki snaps. "I promise I'll be okay by tomorrow! Please trust me."

Rikka frowns, but then her expression turns into a worried face. "But Sayuki-san . . . if you keep going like this . . ."

"No. I'm completely fine now. The chest pain went away and I'm sure I'll freshen up the next day and the four of us can go to the mall tomorrow," Sayuki assures her.

Rikka can't help but feel worried about her fiancé. Sure, Sayuki is trying to stay optimistic about this , but this just makes Rikka feel uneasy.

"Let's go, Rikka-san," Sayuki says. "We'll be late for class."

"Oh, r-right!" With that, the couple rush to their classroom with a minute to spare.

Throughout the school day, there were no signs of chest pains from Sayuki at all, even at lunch time with Risa and Miya. Rikka could assume that Sayuki was right about this, but she still feels worried to her stomach. After what Sayuki had told her three months ago, Rikka believes that Sayuki might be getting worse day by day. However, the pink haired girl still remains strong, despite her condition.

By the end of the day, the lovely new couple start walking home from school, just talking about things that are pretty much uneventful. Until Rikka reaches onto the topic that Sayuki is tired of hearing.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright tomorrow?" Rikka asks.

Sayuki sighs. "Didn't I tell you? I'm going to be fine, Rikka-san. No matter how bad my condition is, I must stay strong."

"O-okay," Rikka says, softly. _Will she be okay by tomorrow? _She thinks.

* * *

By the next morning, the sky is filled with gray clouds, liking like it's going to rain. Rikka and Sayuki take notice as they walk together as usual.

"You don't suppose it's going to rain, do you?" Sayuki asks.

"I hope not," Rikka replies while putting her palm out to feel any drops. "But that won't ruin our chance of going to the grand opening this afternoon. The mall will still be open."

"That's good." Suddenly, Sayuki lets out a few soft coughs.

"Are you okay?" Rikka says while putting her hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Yes," Sayuki replies. "I'm fine."

"You sure. We can turn back home if it's bothering you."

"Not, it's alright. It's just a few coughs. I'll be fine."

"Okay." First the chest pains and now this? Now Rikka has to be worried about Sayuki. It wouldn't be right for them to go to the map if she's going to be sick like this.

"Hey, Sayuki-san . . ." But when Rikka turns her head, she notices her girlfriend sprinting in front of her. "Hey, wait!"

"Catch me if you can!" Sayuki taunts while sticking her tongue out.

Rikka finally accepts the challenge and takes off after her. Pretty soon, Rikka ends up winning when they get to the school gate.

"Whew!" Rikka says while wiping her forehead. "That was quite a workout! I actually had fund, didn't you, Sayu-" All of a sudden, Rikka notices Sayuki holding her chest with both hands while breathing heavily and coughing. She could tell this is very serious.

"Sayuki-san," Rikka says. "I think you should rest in the infirmary for a while. Maybe you'll feel better by lunch time."

"Okay," Sayuki says, softly.

With that, Rikka puts an arm around her girlfriend. "Can you walk?"

"I . . . hah . . . think so," Sayuki whispers while still having a hard time breathing.

Together, Rikka and Sayuki slowly make their way to the infirmary and after Rikka explains the situation, the nurse let's her go while Sayuki rests on the bed. Rikka then leaves while glancing back at the sleeping, sick girl before closing the door.

* * *

First period ends and Rikka still hasn't seen Sayuki. She let's out a sad sigh as she hears footsteps coming towards her.

"Are you okay, Rikka?" Risa asks while looking at her childhood friend in concern.

"Seems unusual for you to be down like this," Miya adds, putting her hand on her hip.

"N-no, it's nothing," Rikka lies. "Everything's fine."

"You sure?" Risa questions.

"Absolutely."

Risa is still not convinced, but decides to not ask any further. Shortly after, Miya finally speaks up.

"By the way, where's Sayuki-san?" she wonders.

"I would've sworn I saw her earlier today," Risa says, putting her hand on her hip while looking around. When she is about to ask her childhood friend, Rikka immediately stands up.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to get to my next class! Talk to you guys later!" She hurriedly grabs her bag and sprints out of the classroom, leaving Risa and Miya looking at each other in worry.

"What was that about?" Miya asks.

"I don't know," Risa shrugs.

Once in the hall, Rikka looks back to see if her friends followed her, which they didn't. She lets out a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was close," she says. "It would be bad if they ever found out about Sayuki-san's condition." But deep down, she feels very guilty that she's hiding this from all her friends. Besides, if they ever did find out about Sayuki's condition, they would be devastated.

"Shinozaki-san?" a voice says from the hall.

Rikka turns to a tall woman with long blonde hair. "Ah, Rena-sensei!"

"Is something the matter? You're gonna be late for class, you know."

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," Rikka apologizes. "It's nothing, really."

Rena looks at Rikka with a confused expression, but then smiles. "I see. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can figure it out." She checks her watch. "Well, I've got to go now. See you later."

"Bye," Rikka waves at the teacher and when she's out of sight, she looks down at the floor. She is really worried about Sayuki, but didn't have the courage to tell Rena.

Right now, Rikka is getting tired of hiding the fact that Sayuki is in bad condition and she keeps getting weaker and weaker. And if Rikka doesn't tell someone soon, no one can help Sayuki in time.

* * *

That afternoon, the school day ends. Rikka packs her stuff and gets up to leave. There is no sign of Sayuki the whole school day, which makes Rikka really worried. She either was sent home or stayed in the infirmary. Rikka decides to go to the infirmary first since she took her there earlier.

Once she got there, it seems that Sayuki already left. _Maybe she could possibly be at home, _Rikka thinks. She is hoping she would be okay by the time she gets there.

Rikka exits the school and notices her girlfriend standing by the school gate. She looks tired for some reason. But why?

"Sayuki-san!" Rikka calls as she runs up to her.

The pink haired girl weakly looks up. "Oh, h-hi, Rikka-san."

"How long were you waiting here?"

"How long?" Well . . . since . . . first period."

"What!?" Rikka exclaims.

"I've been sent home from the nurse, so I left, but i never actually went home," Sayuki explains. "So, I've been waiting for you guys."

"All this time!?" How could she wait here in the hot sun like this?

"What's going on?" Risa says, walking towards them with Miya at her side.

"It's nothing, really," Sayuki says, trying to smile. "I was just . . . just . . ." She feels very dizzy as she tries to keep her balance with her knees feeling weak. She clutches her head while putting a hand on her knee for support.

"What's wrong with Sayuki-san?" Risa asks. "Is she alright?"

"Y-yes," Rikka says. "She's just tired, that's-"

THUD!

All of a sudden, Sayuki collapses right in front of Rikka, causing the three girls to gasp.

"Sayuki-san!" Rikka cries as she kneels down and turns her girlfriend over. "Sayuki-san! Please talk to me!"

Sayuki slowly opens her eyes, only to notice Rikka staring down at her worriedly. "Ri . . . Rikka . . . san . . ." Her eyes flutter shut again.

"Sayuki-san!" Rikka cries again.

"Wh-what's happening!?" Risa panics. "Why did Sayuki-san collapse!?"

"There's not time to explain!" Rikka says. "One of you call an ambulance, please!"

"Got it covered!" Miya declares, snatching her phone out and dialing the number.

Rikka and Risa look down at the unconscious Sayuki in worry. Sayuki is still breathing, but at a very fast pace. Rikka prays very hard that Sayuki will be fine by the time the paramedics come and take care of her. After about a few minutes, Miya comes back and wonders how Sayuki is doing.

"She's still unconscious," Risa tells her.

Miya just nods and kneels down at Sayuki. "How did this happen? What made her like this?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Risa says. "Right, Rikka?" She notices her childhood friend close to tears. "Rikka, what's wrong?"

Rikka is about to answer when they hear sirens coming from their left. An ambulance arrives and a couple of guys got Sayuki onto the stretcher and into the back of the vehicle. The three girls soon get on the ambulance as well as they were on their way to the nearest hospital. There is silence the whole ride, only Rikka looking down at Sayuki with tears in her eyes, but tried not to cry in front of her friends. Risa and Miya look at Rikka in worry as they begin to wonder what's going on with Sayuki the whole time. What is Rikka hiding from them that they don't want to find out?

Once at the hospital, Rikka, Risa and Miya were told to wait in the waiting room until the doctor diagnosed Sayuki's condition. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. The trio waits and waits for the doctor as time is ticking. Rikka looks down at the floor, her long bangs hiding her facial expression from the other two. Risa looks at her childhood friend in worry and tries to put her hand on Rikka's shoulder to comfort her, but Risa feels Miya's hand on her shoulder. She turns to her girlfriend, who shakes her head as if to say, "Just let her be." Risa nods and sits back next to Miya.

When an hour passes, the doctor comes in, with clipboard in hand.

"I'm looking for . . . Miss Shinozaki," he says.

Rikka slowly stands up. "That's me, sir."

"Very well," he says.

"How is she?" Rikka asks, desperately. "Is she going to be alright? Tell me she's going to be alright!"

The doctor gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Miss Shinozaki, but . . . your friend Sayuki Shirakawa . . . is dying."

It is as if Rikka's heart is about to break by this sudden news.

**A/N: The real drama comes up the next chapter. Please, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


	2. Good-bye

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye**

_"I'm sorry, Miss Shinozaki, but . . . your friend Sayuki Shirakawa . . . is dying."_

Rikka's eyes begins to water when she hears this. "She's . . . dying?"

"Wait a minute!" Risa stands up and walks up to the doctor. "Why is Sayuki-san dying? Is she sick or something?"

"It seems that Miss Shirakawa has a very weak body condition, affecting both her lungs and her heart," the doctor explains. "Now, I don't know how long it's been that way, but the way I see it, her body is deteriorating very quickly."

"Oh . . . no," Rikka whispers to the point where no one can hear her. Today was supposed to be a special day for the two of them. How could it end like this?

"Doctor," Miya says. "How long will it be until Sayuki-san . . . passes away."

That is something that Rikka does not want to hear, but keeps silent to listen for more.

"We're still analyzing her, miss," the doctor says. "But don't worry, we'll let you know in a few minutes or so."

"Thank you," Miya says, bowing to him.

He bows back and leaves the room. Risa slowly turns to Rikka who is standing there with her mouth quivering and tears about to break out. One would say that Risa would comfort Rikka after the sudden news. But it also affected her, too, and suddenly grabs her childhood friend on the shoulders.

"Rikka!" Risa cries, while tears were forming in her eyes. "You knew about this, didn't you!? Why didn't you tell us anything about Sayuki-san's condition!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I . . . I . . ." Rikka stutters as she tries very hard not to cry in front of her friend.

"Risa, please!" Miya yells as she grabs hold of Risa's arm. "Calm down. We're at the hospital, remember? Otherwise, we'll get kicked out."

Risa hesitates for a bit before sighing heavily and releases her grip on Rikka, and looks down at the ground with her long bangs covering her expression. "Tell me . . . why didn't you tell us?"

Rikka swallows hard and decides to finally tell them what's going on.

****Flashback****

_It was back at the beach that night where Rikka and Sayuki were alone together. _

_"U-um . . . Sayuki-san," Rikka stuttered. "You know . . . I've always liked you and . . . I was wondering if you can go out with me." Her cheeks flush red from saying this and she hopes to get a nice reply._

_But she noticed something that she did not expect. Tears were forming from Sayuki's eyes as she looked down at the ground while digging her feet into the cold sand and putting both hands on her chest._

_"I . . . I'm sorry, Rikka-san!" she cried. "I . . . I can't! I just can't!"_

_"What? Why not!?" Rikka asked._

_"Because I . . . I . . ." She was on the verge of crying. "I have a weak body condition!"_

_Rikka gasped at what she just heard. "Wh-what?"_

_"It's true. I've been like this since I was born. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was or what caused it, but they know for certain that I was dying and there's no cure for this either. I don't know how long it will be until I do, but for now, I can't be your girlfriend, Rikka-san!" She finally let her tears out and started crying._

_Rikka, on the other hand, put a fist on her chest, as if her heart was hurt by the sudden news. She was sick with a weak body since __birth? And she's going to die soon? Just when Rikka finally confesses her feelings to her, Sayuki is going to die. She immediately wrapped her arms around Sayuki to comfort her, which made her cry even more. Sayuki tried to be very strong about her bad condition, but it was just so hard to hold it in for so long. And finally, she gets to let out all of it while being comforted by Rikka._

_When she calmed down, Sayuki looked up at Rikka. "I'm sorry, Rikka-san. I didn't mean to surprise you. I want to be your girlfriend. I really do, but because of my condition, it's just impossible to do that."_

_"No it's not!" Rikka snapped as she took Sayuki's hand in her own. "You can still live your life to the fullest, even with your bad condition!"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Absolutely! For starters, you can still be my girlfriend and I'll make sure we'll have the best times together a much as possible. Okay?"_

_Sayuki was surprised at Rikka's speech. She really does have a point there. Sayuki can't just sit here and worry about her condition all the time. It was time for her to have fun as much as she can until the time of her death. But there was one other thing . . ._

_"Rikka-san, I'm worried about what the others think." Sayuki said softly. _

_"You mean you haven't told them?" Rikka asked._

_"No. They would be totally devastated if they ever found out. Besides, this is my first year of transferring to St. Michaels, so I can't back down now." She looked at Rikka in a very serious way. "Rikka-san, I want you to promise me to keep it a secret."_

_"Huh? Why me?" To her, that seemed a little odd._

_"Please, I begging you!" Sayuki pleaded. _

_"But . . . if we don't tell them . . ." _

_"I know! But, like I said earlier, I'm afraid of them getting devastated over my condition. I don't want that! For now, let's keep this a secret together until the right time comes." She put her pinky up in front of Rikka. "So, can you promise me, Rikka-san?"_

_Rikka hesitates for a bit, wondering if it's the right thing to do or not. It's only been a few days since they transferred here and Sayuki can't be sent home once the others find out. So she links her pinky with Sayuki's. "I . . . I __promise."_

****End of Flashback****

"And so, Sayuki-san and I became girlfriends and kept this from the rest of you," Rikka finishes. "And now that three months have passed, her body has become even weaker than before."

Risa, who has been listening to this whole thing, begins to tear up. "Oh, Rikka. I'm so sorry."

"Her body must have been so weak that she couldn't go on any longer," Miya says. "That's why she suddenly collapsed earlier."

Rikka wipes her small tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I kept this from you the whole time. And so does Sayuki-san. We knew that you guys would be very sad when you found out. And now . . ." She chokes on her sob. "Now, she's dying and there's nothing we can do about it! WAAAAAAHHH!" She immediately plunges into Risa's chest and sobs her heart out for her lover.

Risa wraps her arms around her childhood friend to comfort her while trying not to cry as well. Normally, Miya would get on Rikka's case about touching Risa, but this time, she lets her off the hook, seeing how sad Rikka is right now.

Just then, when Rikka is about to calm down, the doctor arrives again.

"Sorry to interrupt you, ladies," he says. "But we finished the analysis on Miss Shirakawa. It seems she only has . . . only 2 hours left to live."

Rikka gasps as tears were freely falling. Risa and Miya cup their hands on their mouths in shock.

"I'm so sorry," he says, feeling the same way as the girls.

"C-can I see her?" Rikka manages to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm," the doctor says. "For situations like this, only family members can see other patients, but exceptions can be made." He looks over at the door. "Miss Shirakawa should be awake by now, so you're free to see her."

Rikka starts to follow the doctor when she notices Risa following her as well. Miya pulls her back.

"I think we should let Rikka-san see Sayuki-san," she tells Risa. "Since she is eager to see her first."

Risa nods as she wipes a tear on her face that is trying to fall. She waves at her childhood friend as a good luck and Rikka proceeds to follow the doctor. After a few minutes of walking down the long hallway, they come to a stop.

"I'll leave you two in private," he says as he leaves.

Rikka slowly takes the doorknob, twists it slowly until it opens. The first thing she sees is Sayuki laying on the bed with an IV bag attached to her arm, oxygen mask and a heart monitor that is beeping normally. Slowly, Rikka approaches to her dying lover, trying very hard not to cry in front of her. Once she gets a chair and sits by her side, Sayuki slowly opens her eyes and turns to Rikka.

"Ri . . . Rikka-san?" she whispers.

"Yes," Rikka says. "I'm here."

Sayuki weakly smiles. "You told them, right? About my condition?"

"Yes, I told them everything."

"Good." Her expression soon changes. "Rikka-san . . . I . . . I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the grand opening today. It . . . would've been great if we . . . went there together."

Rikka couldn't hold it in anymore and just starts sobbing. "Oh, Sayuki-san!" Her lover is slowly dying and all she could do is cry. Cry her heart out as time is ticking away. If it hadn't been for her condition, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Just then, Rikka feels a hand softly caressing her cheek. "Don't cry, Rikka-san," Sayuki whispers.

Rikka sniffles as she takes her lover's hand. "S-Sayuki-san!"

"Rikka-san . . . I want you to know something."

"W-what is it? Tell me anything!"

"Even though it's been a few months, I never had a great girlfriend like you. You may be a little shy, but you're also kind, athletic and very helpful. You've helped me go through the hardest times, even when I'm like this. So . . . I would like to thank you for that."

"Sayuki-san," Rikka starts smiling, for that is the one of the nicest things Sayuki has ever said to her.

Suddenly, Sayuki's strength begins to deteriorate again and is close to dying.

"Sayuki-san!" Rikka cries. "Please, hang in there a little longer!"

"I'm sorry, Rikka-san," Sayuki whispers. "But . . . it's my time. Thank you for everything you've done and . . . for being a great girlfriend. G-good . . . bye . . ." Soon, her hand loosens as the bar on the monitor begins to go flat, making a long beeping sound.

Rikka stares at her now dead lover for a long time before she starts to sob again. This time, she couldn't stop. She just keeps on sobbing for the loss of Sayuki.

* * *

At a funeral a month later, everyone gathers around Sayuki's grave while it's raining. Rikka had told the rest of her friends about Sayuki's death, which left them shocked and sad at the news. She explained everything that happened 3 months ago and how she had kept it a secret all this time. Now, they are here by Rikka's side, staring at the grave of Sayuki Shirakawa.

**_"Sayuki Shirakawa_**

**_Born: December 12, 1999 - June 23, 2014_**

**_"Our Beautiful Snow White"_**

Everyone around her is crying, but mostly Sara, Nanami and Risa were crying. After some sad speeches and a few good byes, Rikka remains standing beside the grave. She digs in to her bag and pulls out a pastry from the new bakery that had opened. It wasn't just any pastry. A strawberry flavored, cream filled pastry that they made there was super delicious at the opening and they decided to give them out for free. Rikka was the first to take one and decided to give it to Sayuki. She also pulls out a small jewelry box from her pocket.

"Sayuki-san," Rikka whispers. "Thank you so much for being by my side while you could. You were truly a strong, kind and outgoing girl. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." She places the pastry on the grass and drops down on one knee. There, she opens the case, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Also, when I die, I want us to get married in heaven someday. So, please, wait for me . . . Sayuki."

Once she places the ring on the ground, she stands up, puts her hand on the tombstone with a smile and walks away. She will surely wait for her lover in heaven when the time comes. Until then, she, too, needs to live her life up to the fullest with all her remaining friends.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think? It's not the best tragedy fanfic, but this is my first time writing it. What got me started to write this was when I listened to Miley Cyrus's song "I Miss You". And then, I looked at the picture of Sayuki and thought about writing a tragedy fanfic about her. Once again, this is inspired by a character named Kaori Sakuragi from "Strawberry Panic" episode 19. So, feel free to give out any ****suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
